La Prophétie de l'Équilibre
by Misrel
Summary: Se passe après le tome 2. D'un côté, une prophétie, et de l'autre, un Harry salement amoché au pas de la porte des Zabini. Possible couple yaoi... En pause...
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter**

**-La Prophétie de l'Équilibre-**

_**Note :**__ Les personnages de cette fic appartienne à J.. Seuls les perso inventés de toute pièce sont à moi._

_**Classé T**__ par précaution et pour violence physique sur un perso._

_**Couple : **__aucun de prévu._

_**Résumé :**__ Ce passe après le tome 2. D'un côté, une prophétie vieille comme le monde, et de l'autre, un Harry salement amoché au pas de la porte des Zabini._

* * *

**Prologue**

_1__er__ août 1981 – Manoir Zabini – Pays de Galles_

Dans la chambre d'un manoir luxueux, étendue sur un grand lit à baldaquin, une femme à la peau basanée tenait dans ses bras deux bébés nouveaux-nés, une fille et un garçon, alors qu'un homme légèrement plus vieux tenait lui aussi dans ses bras un garçon et une fille. Celui-ci s'approcha et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit avant d'embrasser son épouse.

« Blaise et Bianca voulaient voir leur petit frère et leur petite sœur, » lui expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard attendrit aux enfants qui regardaient les nouveaux venus avec émerveillement. « Il sont tellement beau… » continua-t-il, « nous avons été gâtés par les dieux… »

« Nos enfants sont les plus beaux du mondes, Romen, » dit la jeune maman en couvant ses enfants du regard. « Et je suis certaine que Blaise et Bianca sauront protéger Maylie et Mathias quand ils seront plus vieux »

« Notre famille a toujours été puissante, Lisa, » répondit ledit Romen en mettant autour du coup des nouveaux-nés une amulette ancestrales des Zabini que l'on remettait à tous les enfants Zabini.

Celle-ci avait la forme du yin et du yang dont le centre était déformé pour former un "Z" en améthyste à la place du "S" habituel. La partie blanche était fait d'ivoire alors que la noire était d'ébène et à l'endroit où devait se trouver les deux petits cercles, étaient enchâssés deux petits gemmes de grandes puretés. L'une des propriété du médaillon était que seuls les membres de la famille pouvaient voir sa vraie forme, les autres, sorciers ou créatures, voyaient un symbole du yin et du yang tout à fait normal et les moldus, eux, ne le voyaient pas du tout.

« Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont en surprendre plus d'un… »

**oOo**

_1__er__ septembre au matin – Manoir Zabini – Pays de Galles_

Alors que tout le monde dormait dans le demeure, un énorme serpent se faufila à l'intérieur en silence et se dirigea vers la nurseries où dormaient les deux derniers des Zabini, Maylie et Mathias. Lorsque le serpent entra dans la pièce, il changea peu à peu de forme d'un homme tout habillé de noir au regard sanglant. L'homme sortit une baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur la fillette endormie alors qu'un sourire cruel déformait son visage, montrant clairement son intention de faire souffrir les bambins avant de les tuer.

Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort de coupe sur une de ses mains lorsqu'il entendit les alarmes du manoir se déclencher. Le bruit soudain de l'alarme le fit sursauter et le sort partit sans qu'il ne le remarque alors que sa main, légèrement décalé parle sursaut, ne pointait plus la main de la petite mais bien son visage. Sans plus attendre, il profita du fait que les barrières du manoir avaient explosé pour transplaner avant qu'on ne le remarque.

Par la suite, tout se passa rapidement, un grand homme de lumineux apparut dans la pièce dans un tourbillon de lumière alors qu'un homme d'ombre sortait d'un des coins sombres de la pièce. Tout deux s'approchèrent des enfants d'un même mouvement et l'homme de lumière prit le petit Mathias, préalablement endormit, dans ses bras alors que l'ombre prenait la petite Maylie inconsciente. Il passa une main illuminée d'une douce lumière sur son visage ensanglanté avant qu'ombre et lumière ne murmurent d'une même voix : « La Prophétie de l'Équilibre prend enfin place. Tremblez, mortels car le jugement dernier approche à grands pas. » Et ils disparurent de la même manière qu'ils étaient arrivés une seconde à peine avant l'arrivé des parents Zabini.

À suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné le goût de lire la suite! La suite sera pour dans 2 semaines.

_Que deviennent les plus jeunes jumeaux Zabini ?_

_Qui les ont enlevés ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la Prophétie de l'Équilibre ?_

Venez lire la suite pour connaître la réponse à ces questions!

Review svp!!

Misrel…


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**- La Prophétie de l'Équilibre -**

_**Note:** Chapitre 1 enfin!!! Désolée pour le petit retard. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre! J'espère sourtout que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le prologue! Merci pour les review que vous m'avez envoyée!_

_**Disclamer**__**:**__ Tous les persos appartiennent à J.. Seuls ceux inventés ainsi que le contexte de la fic m'appartienne._

_**Classé T **__par précaution et pour violence physique sur un perso._

_**Couple : **__Aucun couple prévu_

_**Résumé : **__Se passe après le tome 2. __D'un côté, une prophétie vieille comme le monde, et de l'autre, un Harry salement amoché au pas de la porte des Zabini._

_**Note :**__ Ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 2. Dans cette fic, Harry est arrivé trop tard pour sauvé Ginny et Voldemort est de retour._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

_Début juillet 1993 – 4 Privet Drive – Londres_

Il faisait encore nuit dans le petit village paisible et "parfait" de Privet Drive et tout le monde dormait encore. Tous ? Pas tout-à-fait… Un jeune homme connu du monde sorcier cauchemardait dans son sommeille. Harry Potter était un garçon chétif plutôt petit pour son âge ce qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir tout juste 10-11ans alors qu'il s'en allait sur ses 13 ans. Cela était en partit causé par le mauvais traitement que lui donnait son oncle, mais les mauvaises nuits qu'il passait n'était pas du à son tuteur.

Après une année désastreuse avec le cauchemar de la Chambre des Secrets, la mort de Ginny Weasley et le retour de Voldemort, Harry avait espéré avoir un été un tantinet plus tranquille, mais c'était sans compter les cauchemars incessants que Voldemort lui envoyait. Lui qui pensait que ça ne pouvait être pire, il allait vite comprendre que son oncle Vernon pouvait se montrer bien pire…

Ça ne faisait seulement une semaine qu'il était parti de Poudlard pour les vacances et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Entre les tortures psychologiques de Voldy qui l'empêchaient de dormir, sa tante qui l'avait forcé à nettoyer la maison de font en comble dès sa première journée, son cousin qui ne cessait de le tourmenter et son oncle qui ne se gênait pas pour lui coller des baffes s'il émettait le moindre commentaire de protestation, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu droit au repos. Et il ne pensait pas que ça allait changer de si tôt.

Pour cause, il était 3h du matin de sa première journée de sa deuxième semaine de vacances et déjà il se réveillait en se retenant à grand peine de hurler sa douleur et sa peur mêlées. Il ne sur combien de temps il resta ainsi prostré en position fœtale et tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne vit pas le temps passé, mais il fut néanmoins sortit de sa torpeur par des claquements de bec dans la vitre de sa chambre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit non pas un hibou ou une chouette comme il s'y attendait, mais bien une colombe. Si Hermione était là, elle lui aurait sans doute fait discourt comme quoi les colombes étaient symboles de pureté et d'innocence, des messagers du ciels et que seuls les personnes pures aux bonnes intentions arrivent à les approcher et à les utiliser comme messager. Il n'avait donc pas à craindre un piège malhonnête et la colombe tenait justement une lettre dans son bec.

Lorsqu'il la prit, il vit qu'il n'y avait que son nom d'écrit sur l'enveloppe. En retournant la retournant pour l'ouvrir, il remarqua que l'expéditeur avait écrit son nom en bas à droite de l'enveloppe : _Lily Evans Potter_. La lettre venait de sa mère ! Se posant mille et une questions, Harry décacheta l'enveloppe, en sortit la lette et commença sa lecture.

_10 octobre 1981,_

_Harry,_

_Je suis certaine que tu dois être surprit par cette lettre, d'autant plus en sachant que si tu la lit, c'est que je suis morte et que tu dois être à Poudlard maintenant... Mais si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que je tiens à ce que tu saches la vérité. La vérité sur ce secret que je suis seule à connaître et qui te concerne, même si je n'en connais qu'une partit._

_Je sais que James et moi allons mourir bientôt et que Peter va nous trahir, mais même en sachant cela, je ne vais rien faire pour empêcher James de le prendre comme gardien car je sais que ce jour-là, Voldemort disparaîtra pour un temps avant de revenir des années plus tard. Les sorciers ont besoin de ce temps de paix. Mais là n'est pas le secret dont je faisais mention plus haut. Savoir qu'il ne nous restait que très peu de temps à vivre m'a donné le courage de te dire la vérité, personne ne devrait vivre dans l'ignorance d'une telle chose le concernant._

_Harry, tu_...

BAM, BAM, BAM!!

Harry sursauta en entendant les coups et lorsqu'il entendit sa tante lui crier de se réveiller en tempêtant de l'autre côté de la porte, il regarda son réveille-matin. L'heure qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Il était 7h35.

"Merde!," pensa-t-il en se levant précipitamment et en commençant à s'habiller en grande vitesse. "J'ai pas vu le temps passé! Leur petit-déjeuner aurait déjà dû être prêt!"

« J'arrive Tante Pétunia! » Lança-t-il lorsque celle-ci recommença à donner des coups à la porte.

Enfin habiller, il cacha la lettre sous son matelas et se prépara mentalement à recevoir quelques coups de son oncle tandis qu'il sortait de sa chambre. À peine l'eut-il fermée qu'il reçut une gifle monumentale de sa tante qui l'envoya au sol et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol : sa lèvre était fendue. Sa tante n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle n'y paraissait.

« Lèves-toi et va préparer le petit-déjeuner! Vernon va être en retard à cause de toi! » Lui lança-t-elle plein de mépris.

Le Survivant se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait le long de son menton et sans lever la tête ni regarder sa tante, il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit un poêlon d'une armoire, le mit sur le four et alluma le rond. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour y prendre les œufs et le bacon, il reçut un coup de poing qui l'envoya valsé contre la table derrière lui, lui faisant échapper le bacon et les œufs qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Ce gâchis lui valu un autre coup qui lui coupa le souffle, apparemment l'oncle Vernon était de mauvais poil. Ce lui-ci se tenait devant lui déjà tout habillé et peigné pour le travail.

« ESPÈCE DE PETIT INGRA ! » beugla-t-il, le visage rouge de colère. « NOUS T'HÉBERGEONS, NOUS TE NOURRISSONS ET TOI, TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TE LEVER À L'HEURE ET DE PRÉPARER LE PETIT-DÉJEUNER SANS TOUT ÉLALER SUR LE PLANCHER ! À CAUSE DE TOI JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD ! » continua-t-il tout en jetant un papier à la figure de son neveu qui avait glissé au sol après le deuxième coup. « C'est ta liste de tâches pour la journée. Il est mieux pour toi que tout soit fini avant 17h, Marge arrive ce soir et passera la semaine ici. »

Vernon donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son neveu avant de quitter la pièce. Le souffle coupé et se tenant le ventre endoloris, Harry se leva péniblement tout en regardant sa liste de tâches. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit lâcher un sourire de dépit. Ça serait juste, mais il y arriverait; il lui faudrait pour ça renoncer à manger… Tondre la pelouse, s'occuper du jardin, tailler la haie, passer le balais, laver le plancher, faire le lavage, préparer la chambre de Marge…

En gros, voilà tous ce qu'il avait a faire dans le temps impartit. Heureusement que l'intérieur n'était que de l'entretient, ce n'est pas ça qui allait être long; ce qu'il trouva étrange, par contre, c'est qu'il n'ait pas à faire de repas. Lorsqu'Harry posa la question à sa tante qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec son cousin, celle-ci répondit avec mépris – après tout elle s'adressait à un "monstre" – qu'elle et Dudley serait absent pour la journée et qu'en revenant – « vers 16h, » le prévint-elle sévèrement – elle s'occuperait elle-même du dîner – « faudrait pas que tu empoisonnes Marge avec ta nourriture, déjà que tu le fait par ta présence. » – Sa tante se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur ayant visiblement l'intention de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son petit chéri elle-même.

Harry se dépêcha de nettoyer les œufs cassés avant de quitter la pièce en retenant difficilement son sourire. Il allait être seul pour la journée ! Personne pour s'amuser à détruire son travaille ! C'est avec ces pensées joyeuses qu'il sortit de la maison pour faire ses tâches extérieures avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il ressentit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à maintenant : il y avait un être ou une créature magique tout près, caché dans la haie.

Pour évité tout soupçon ou que la créature – ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être un humain pour pouvoir se cacher dans une haie de jardin – ne veuille fuir, le garçon fit comme s'il n'avait rien ressentit et se dirigea vers la remise pour y prendre le sécateur. Il commença ensuite son travail mais dû attendre près de 15 minutes que sa tante et son cousin ne partent.

« Tu peux sortir, tu sais… » dit-il doucement à l'intention de l'animal. « Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te ferai aucun mal et ma famille est partit pour la journée… » Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'animal se décide à sortir – c'est-à-dire environ 5 minute – tout en continuant sa taille de la haie, après tout il ne devait prendre aucun retard.

L'animal qui sortit du buisson s'avéra être un chien noir. (1) Un chien noir qui se trouva être en piteux état : il était décharné, tellement maigre que l'on voyait ses côtes et il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment; son long pelage, qui en temps normal devait être si doux, si gonflé et si soyeux, était si sale et si gras qu'un seul bain ne lui rendrait pas son éclat d'entant; et son regard semblait hanté si se n'était cette étincelle de détermination et d'autre chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas trouver ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Le chien s'approcha du garçon qui se pencha pour le flatter – il avait enfin lâché le sécateur.

« Tu n'est pas un chien ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux sans une once de pitié. « Je le sens. J'ignore qui tu es ou pourquoi tu te caches sous cette apparence, mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, ce qui l'est, par contre, c'est que tu doit avoir faim ! Laisse-moi terminer mes tâches extérieurs parce que si je ne les fais pas, je vais avoir des ennuis, et après, nous irons à l'intérieur et je nous ferai à manger, qu'en dis-tu ? »

À cette question, le chien répondit par jappement joyeux et comme promis, il se coucha et attendit patiemment que le garçon finisse. Cela dut bien prendre au totale presque trois heures : quarante-cinq minutes la haie, une demie-heure pour raclé et tondre la pelouse, une heure et demie pour arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin et s'occuper des plantes en mauvaise état et finalement quinze petites minutes pour arroser les plantes et tout ranger comme il faut.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il se retourna pour avertir l'animal, il le trouva en train de dormir. Celui-ci s'était endormit d'épuisement. Il le réveilla et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. À l'intérieur, Harry fit le tour de la maison et ferma tous les stores et les rideaux pour que les voisins fouineur ne puisse voir à l'intérieur et s'adressa ensuite au chien.

« Bon, maintenant que les rideaux sont fermé, tu vas pouvoir aller prendre une bonne douche pendant que je préparerai le repas sans que les voisin ne te vois ! Ne prend pas cet air surprit ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas resté sous cet apparence ?! Et quand nous aurons mangé, tu vas m'aider à faire le ménage, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons discuter ensemble avant que ma tante n'arrive… N'est-ce pas un bon marché ? » proposa-t-il. Proposition à laquelle il répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit jappement positif avant de faire mine de chercher quelque chose. « Troisième porte à droite en haut des escaliers » répondit-elle à sa question muette avant de se diriger vers la cuisine alors que lui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Le chien monta les marches et se retrouva devant cinq portes à sa droite. Il passa devant les portes en essayant de trouver celle du garçon et se retrouva rapidement devant la dernière porte de l'étroit passage. Celle-ci comptait plusieurs cadenas et une petite trappe au bas de la porte. Il voulait voir la chambre où il sentait l'odeur d'Harry mais se dit qu'il ne devait pas trop le faire attendre et se dirigea vers la porte du milieu.

Dans la salle de bain, le chien se transforma peu à peu en un homme assez grand dans la trentaine, les longs cheveux noirs sales, graisseux et emmêlés, les yeux bleus-gris foncés avec le même air hanté et la même étincelle que celle du chien, une peau crasseuse et les côtes saillantes sous ses vieux vêtements en loques. Il vacilla un peu sur ses jambes avant de retirer ses vêtements. Il les jeta au sol et se glissa sous la douche en aillant préalablement ouvert l'eau à une température assez chaude. Pendant tout le temps de sa douche, il frotta son corps avec force pour enlevé toute la crasse qui le recouvrait dans l'espérance de se sentir enfin propre, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis douze ans. Il se champouinna au moins cinq fois pour se débarrasser des poux, tiques et morpions qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux et autres endroits où l'on ne les voulait vraiment pas comme dans ses poils pubiens.

L'homme sortit de la douche lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il se sentit enfin propre. Il commença à s'essuyer lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci portait dans ses bras ce qui semblait être un chandail, un pantalon et une ceinture et une légère rougeur colora ses joues lorsqu'il vit que l'homme qui était dans la pièce n'était pas couvert. Mais il se reprit bien vite et fit comme si de rien n'était quand il s'adressa à lui.

« Le déjeuner est prêt et quand j'ai eu terminé la vaisselle et que vous (2)ne reveniez pas, je me suis disque vous allez avoir besoin de vêtements et comme les vêtements de mon oncle son trop grand pour vous, je vous ai prit une ceinture! » dit-il en déposant les vêtements sur le meuble lavabo avant de poursuivre. « Mais avant… » poursuivit-il en s'avançant vers l'homme toujours nu devant lui qui se mit à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses mollets touchent le rebords du bain, à ce moment, Harry le poussa et l'homme tomba assit dans le bain. « Le chien aussi a besoin d'un bain ! Allez transformez-vous ! »

L'homme, bien que mal à l'aise, décida de faire comme le garçon disait, se disant que se serait comme le bon vieux temps où ses amis s'amusaient à lui donner des bain sous sa forme animale. L'instant d'après, c'est un chien noir tout "crotter" qui était dans le bain et Harry commença le toilettage et le sécha ensuite avec le séchoir à cheveux pour redonner tout son gonflant à sa fourrure.

« Bien ! Maintenant que c'est fait, » dit le Survivant en se dirigeant vers la porte, « je vous laisse vous habiller. Je vous attends en bas pour le déjeuner… »

Lorsque l'homme entra dans la cuisine, Harry était déjà assit à table et lui sourit lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Le garçon avait préparé un repas léger mais nourrissant et il salivait déjà. Il avait préparé quelques sandwich et une succulente salade maison. Harry expliqua qu'il ne pouvait faire un gros repas car sa tante s'en rendrait compte, et vu qu'il devait finir le ménage en moins de quatre heures s'ils voulait avoir le temps de parler un peu avant l'arrivé de sa tante, ils devraient se dépêcher de manger.

Après manger, ils se répartir les tâches et tout fut fait plus rapidement que le Survivant ne l'aurait crû, ce qui leur laissait suffisamment de temps pour d'amples explications. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le divan du salon et Harry attendit que l'homme commence à parler.

« Avant tout, » dit celui-ci en tordant nerveusement ses mains. « je voudrais que tu ne m'interromps pas et… que tu me crois… je ne te dirai que la stricte vérité… » Suite à ces mots, l'homme commença sa longue explication à commencé par le fait qu'il s'appelait Sirius Black, qu'il était son parrain et tout le bataclan sur le fait qu'il était le meilleur ami de son père (3). Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé le fameux soir d'halloween : le gardien du secret, le changement de dernière minutes, la trahison de Peter, la poursuite, le subterfuge du traître, sa condamnation sans procès à la prison d'Azkaban, ses douze ans de calvaire et fini par sa libération. « Un des gardiens lisait le journal, je lui ait demandé pour le lire et lorsque j'ai vu que Dumbledore affirmait le retour de Voldemort avec la mort d'une jeune fille, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas rester là alors que tu risquais ta vie à l'extérieur. Et c'est ça qui m'a donner la force de sortir de là : je devais te protéger… »

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et décida de lui poser une question qui le taraudait de puis le matin et vu que Sirius connaissait ses parents, peut-être connaissait-il la réponse.

« Sirius, j'ai une question à te poser, » commença-t-il. « Ce matin, j'ai reçut une lettre de maman et j'aimerais savoir si tu savais quelque chose là-dessus. Apparemment non, vu ton air surprit… »

« Que disait cette lettre au juste ? » demanda l'animagus un air sérieux sur le visage « Es-tu seulement sûr qu'elle vient vraiment d'elle et que ce n'est pas un piège ? A-t-elle indiqué la datte de son écriture ? Lily le faisait toujours… »

« Elle datait du 10 octobre 1981 et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ça soit un piège puisque la lettre m'est parvenu non par hibou, mais par colombe! Mais ce que maman y a écrit était des plus étrange… Elle disait qu'elle avait un secret à me confier, une chose qu'elle était la seule à connaître. Elle disait aussi qu'elle savait déjà que Peter vous trahirait, ce qui allait se passé à Halloween et que Voldemort reviendrai plus tard mais qu'elle ne ferai rien car le monde sorcier avait besoin de ce repos… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu savoir quel était ce secret dont elle parlait parce que ma tante est arrivée à ce moment… Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange ? »

Sirius avait l'air à la fois déconcerté, songeur et quelque peu en colère que Lily savait peut-être et qu'elle n'ait rien fait, puis, se souvenant de quelque chose, il en fit part à son filleul.

« Ça me fait penser… » commença-t-il lentement, « je me souviens que tu étais malade et fiévreux depuis au moins trois mois – nous pensions même que tu ne tiendrais pas le coup – quand le matin du 2 septembre, tu as miraculeusement guérit! C'est même à partir de ce moment-là que Remus a commencé à ce comporter bizarrement en ta présence, te regardant avec insistance, refusant de rester trop longtemps seul en ta présence, c'est limite s'il ne te grognait pas après quand tu t'approchais de lui ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que James et moi pensions que c'était lui l'espion… Un mois plus tard, c'est Lily qui a commencer à ce comporter étrangement… elle avait constamment cet air mélancolique sur le visage, perdue dans ses pensées ou nous regardant avec des yeux brillants comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer… c'est vraiment étrange… » finit-il en fronçant des sourcils. Puis son regard s'éclaira : « tu as bien dit que tu n'avais pas terminé la lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Où l'as-tu mises ? »

Harry répondit qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre et partit la chercher. En arrivant dans sa chambre il se dirigea vers son lit pour sortir la lettre de sous le matelas lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement par sa fenêtre à barreau – seule pièce de la maison à ne pas avoir de rideaux. – Laissant la lettre sur son lit, il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et un frisson de peur le traversa : sa tante revenait ! Il regarda l'heure sur son radio-réveil et vit qu'elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance. Elle était encore au bout de la rue et avait donc encore le temps de replacer les rideaux comme ils étaient avant son départ mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le Survivant sortit en courant de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les autres pièces en criant à son parrain de sortir par la porte arrière car sa tante arrivait. Il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir le dernier rideau du rez-de-chaussée que sa tante et son cousin entraient dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle vit que toutes les tâches avaient été faites, elle l'accusa d'avoirs utilisé sa bizarrerie et que Vernon serait mit au courant. Pétunia lui ordonna ensuite de ranger ses courses et de préparer le dîner. Sachant déjà que protester ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec les sacs et fit ce que sa tante lui avait ordonné.

Une heure plus tard, le repas fut terminé et l'oncle Vernon arriva avec sa sœur Margorie – qui ressemblait _énormément_ à son frère, qui du point de vu du garçon, n'était pas un compliment – communément appelée Marge. Harry du monter sa grosse valise dans sa chambre pendant que "Dudley chéri" recevait un baisé baveux de sa tante préféré – sur ce point-là, Harry n'avait pas à ce plaindre de ne pas en recevoir. –

**-oOo- Attention! Scène de violence en vu!! -oOo-**

Le dîner, lui, fut un véritable calvaire pour Harry. Entre la tante Marge qui ne cessait d'insulter ses parents – à lui – et l'oncle Vernon qui lui promettait mille et une douleurs pour soi-disant avoir oser utiliser de la magie pour faire le ménage, il était sur le point de craquer.

« … des bons à rien ! » disait Marge à moitié saoule. « Voilà ce qu'ils s'étaient tes parents, mon garçon. Des ivrognes qui ont biens fait de crever dans un accident de voiture ! Il- »

« Non mais vous vous êtes regardée ! » la coupa Harry qui venait de craquer et qui s'était levé de table en faisant tomber sa chaise. « Vous ne les connaissiez même pas mes parents ! Et ils ont été assassinés ! Ils ne sont certainement pas mort dans un accident de voiture ! Et vous êtes vraiment mal placée pour les traiter d'ivrogne alors que vous-même ne pouvez vous empêcher d'engloutir plusieurs bouteilles de vins par jours!! »

En même temps, plus le garçon se laissait aller à sa colère, plus la maison se mettait à trembler. (4) On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre avait frappé le quartier, sauf que seul leur maison était touché. Plusieurs cadres accrochés au mur tombèrent au sol ainsi que les bibelot qui ornaient le manteau de cheminé et nombres d'assiettes et de verres qui étaient dans les armoires.

Si au début tout le monde sembla stupéfait par son éclat de colère ainsi que par ce tremblement de terre, Vernon, lui, se reprit assez vite. Son visage devint rouge bourgogne de colère et sans prendre la peine de crier quoi que ce soit, (5) il se leva et frappa son neveu en pleine tête. Harry, qui n'avait pas venu venir le coup, sentit une forte douleur au niveau de la mâchoire avant de se retrouver en train d'embrasser le mur près de la porte du salon. Suite à ça, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui. Douleur, douleur, douleur. C'était la seul chose qu'il ressentait ainsi que la peur, il ne voyait rien d'autre que du rouge et du noir et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : que Sirius arrive et le sorte de là.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite arriva si vite qu'aucun des Dursley – Dudley et Marge aidaient volontiers Vernon à "corriger" Harry alors que Pétunia les regardait faire de sa place avec un sourire vengeur sur le visage – n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Une boule noire de la taille d'un boulet fracassa la fenêtre de la cuisine pour venir rouler entre la porte du sous-sol et de la porte qui mène à la cour arrière. Une seconde plus tard, un fracas de fenêtre se fit entendre dans le salon suivit d'un bruit sourd caractéristique d'un objet lourd tombant sur le sol. Un quart de seconde plus tard, les deux boules de métal noire se mirent à prendre une inquiétante teinte rougeâtre avant de se mettre à trembloter, pour finir par exploser.

Ce fut comme si les flammes de l'Enfer avaient envahis la maison tant la chaleur était intense. On aurait même dit que les flammes étaient vivantes et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Tandis que les flammes commençaient à ronger le mur et les armoires, une boule de feu se "projeta" littéralement sur la personne la plus proche du mur en flamme, c'est-à-dire, Marge. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva transformé en torche-humaine hurlante courant dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un cadavre fumant, les flammes se jetèrent sur Dudley, qui, en essayant de s'enfuire, fonça dans sa mère qui s'enflamma à son tour.

À ce moment-là, Harry, qui était toujours prostré au sol couvert de bleus et ensanglanté, sembla prendre conscience que ce qui se passait autour de lui. De peine et de misère, il commença à ramper vers le salon pour s'éloigner des flammes mouvante. C'était sans compter son oncle qui se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais qui ne put qu'attraper ses jambes. Au même moment, les flammes se jetèrent sur Vernon, qui, malgré la douleur et le fait qu'il brûlait vif, ne lâcha pas prise sur les jambes de Harry.

Dans une dernière tentative de le blesser et de le retenir, le dernier des Dursley attrapa un éclat de verre coupant comme un rasoir et le planta dans la hanche gauche de Potter et tira vers lui alors qu'Harry continuait à ramper. Lorsqu'il sentit le morceau de verre entrer dans sa chère, Harry hurla de douleur en sentant une brûlure intense se propager dans sa jambe mais continua à ramper dans le salon en flamme.

**-oOo- Attention! Fin de la scène de violence ! -oOo-**

Au même moment, une forme noire et poilu fracassa une fenêtre du salon encore épargnée par le feu. Patmol se précipita sur Harry lorsqu'il le vit et changea d'apparence pour le soulever dans ses bras. Il aurait bien voulut le faire sortir de la maison mais les portes étaient maintenant condamnées et passer par la même fenêtre par laquelle il était entré serait du suicide vu l'état de son filleul. Il sentit Harry serrer son bras et l'entendit murmurer faiblement « …Sirius… ma… chambre… ballai… » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps et partit dans les escaliers dont les flammes léchaient déjà les rampes et il ne vit pas la petite flamme qui se jeta sur la jambe blessée du gamin et entrer dans la plaie.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il sut d'entré qu'ils ne pourraient sortir par la fenêtre même avec un balai à cause des barreaux et de la petitesse de l'ouverture. Il déposa Harry sur le lit et chercha sa baguette à défaut de trouver un ballai pour sortir de là. Il trouva la baguette sous son oreiller et avec, sortit de la chambre pour tenter d'arrêter les flamme avec un aquaerupto (6) mais cela ne fit qu'attiser encore plus les flammes qui brûlèrent encore plus vite.

Abandonnant la partie, il retourna auprès d'Harry pour ne pas qu'il soit seul au moment où les flammes les atteigneraient. Mais lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, il eut la surprise de le voir luire d'une faible lumière et le rejoignit aussitôt. Dès qu'il le prit dans ses bras, la lumière blanche s'intensifia et les engloba entièrement. Son regard s'accrocha à la lettre reposant sur le lit, plus particulièrement à une certaine phrase avant que l'apocalypse ne s'abatte sur eux. _…tu n'es pas notre fils…_

**oOo**

À l'extérieur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux châtains et vêtus de vêtements rapiécés regarda avec un mélange de stupeur et d'effroi la maison en flamme exploser après qu'une intense lumière blanche soit sortit d'une des fenêtres de la maison. Tout ça, très peu de temps après qu'il ait vu un gros chien noir passé à côté de lui en courant pour entrer dans la maison par une fenêtre. Malgré lui, il sentit les larmes poindre aux coin de ses yeux.

« Patmol…»

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est ! =D

(2) Ben oui, avant c'était un chien. Vous vous voyez vouvoyer un chien vous? Il va quand même pas tutoyer un homme qu'il ne connaît pas! ;p

(3) Et patati et patata vous connaissez l'histoire donc je vous passe les détailles… :)

(4) Et nom ! La tante Marge ne va pas gonfler ! …ce sera bien pire…

(5) C'est juste que je ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui faire beugler…

(6) Sortilège d'eau dans le jeu d'Harry Potter 4 pc

* * *

**J'ai corrigé une erreure chronologique que j'avais faite. L'erreure concernait l'année écrite dans la lettre de Lily: j'avais marqué qu'elle l'avait écrite en 1991 alors que c'est en 1981. Maintenant, l'erreure est corrigée.**

* * *

_Alors ? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plut?? En tout cas j'espère!!!_

_Le chapitre 2 - dans lequel vous aurez quelque réponse à vos questions - je le posterai, non pas pour dans deux semaines comme pour ce chapitre-ci, mais pour le mois prochain. La raison de ce délai est simple. 1- Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 2 et 2- mon imagination bourdonne d'idées pour une autre fic (si vous voulez des info sur cette fic, c'est la dernière de la liste que j'ai mis sur mon profil)._

_Je vous laisse vous poser vos propre question et peut-être que la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre !!!_

_REVIEW svp!!!!!!!!_

_Misrel..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter**

**-La Prophétie de l'Équilibre-**

_**Important!!** Je suis désolée si je n'ai répondu à aucun review. en fait, jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps, je croyait le faire. Mais j'y répondais de la manière standar, c'est-à-dire, en allant cliquer sur "répondre". Je trouvait étrange aussi que je puisse répondre au review anonyme... c ça ! riez de ma gueule! je vais donc répondre à vos review du chapitre 1 ici._

**Réponses à tous les review**

(qui on rapport au chapitre 1)

_**adenoide**: le pourquoi de voldie qui veut tuer les jumeaux se trouvera dans le chap 4 ou 5. si harry est un zabini? lis le chap. la réponse est à la fin. Non harry n'a pas de pouvoir sur le feu, c des bombe qui on provoquer l'incendit magique! En tout cas, t'a raison, ginny n'est pas vraiment une perte ^^ et j'ai fait exprès de tuer les Dursley. bon débarra! ça m'évitera de penser à un procès... bisou_

_... Je pensais que j'en avais plus, mais c des review pour le prologue, la majorité ! je vais pas y répondre puisque le chap.1 est déjà sorti. POUR TOUT CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS EU DE RÉPONSE À LEUR PRÉCÉDENT REVIEW, JE SUIS SINCÈREMENT DÉSOLÉE!!!!!!!! Merci pour les review. _

* * *

_**Disclamer:** Tous les perso de cette fic appartiennennt à J. sauf ceux que j'ai inventé_

_**Rating:** T à cause de la violence dans le chapitre 1_

_**Couple:** Aucun couple prévu. par contre, harry et sirius seront très proche l'un de l'autre_

_**Note:** Je suis désolé du temps que cela ait prit, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sinon... je déteste les tomates! lol Je vous avertit tout de suite, ce chap. est assez court: toute mon inspiration allait pour le chap. suivant. Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

« blablabla » parole en italien.

**Chapitre 2**

**_Édition spécial_**

_Le Survivant, mort ou vivant ? …_

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » fit un quadragénaire à la peau basanée assit à la table de la salle à manger de son manoir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, papa ? » demanda un jeune garçon de treize ans à moitié endormi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui envoya la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pendant qu'il s'asseyait. On pouvait voir en première page une photo d'une maison en flamme.

« Des Mangemorts ont attaqué la maison où habitait le jeune Potter, » expliqua le patriarche de la famille à son fils. « Les moldus qui y habitaient sont tous morts brûlés vifs, mais les Aurors ignorent ce qu'il est advenu de Potter, ils n'ont pas retrouvé son corps. Pourtant, d'après les témoignages, il n'est pas sortit de la maison. J'espère qu'il est toujours en vie… un garçon de son âge ne devrait pas subir de tels horreurs. »

Le garçon, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, resta silencieux après les dires de son père. Romen Zabini, son père, avait toujours détesté le fait que des enfants puissent être sujets à des maltraitances, mais depuis que Mathias et Maylie leurs avait été enlevés, il était particulièrement protecteur envers lui et sa sœur Bianca. Il savait qu'en disant ça, son père pensait à lui, à sa sœur, à ses enfants disparus… Il savait très bien que son père se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa famille comme il le fallait et qu'il se disait, à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler d'enfants maltraités : "_Si Mathias est encore en vie, comment a été sa vie jusqu'à maintenant…?_"

Avant que le garçon n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une était sa mère, Lisa, et l'autre, sa jumelle, Bianca. Elles riaient, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite lorsqu'elles virent leur sérieux.

« Oh, » fit Bianca de sa voix délicate et son regard passant de son à son frère avant de finalement se diriger vers le journal, « l'humeur n'a pas l'air d'être à la joie… »

« Ça fait des années que l'humeur n'est pas à la joie… » répliqua l'adolescent en fermant les yeux et en laissant tomber sa tête contre la table.

« Je venais de lui faire part de ce que je venais de lire dans la Gazette, » répondit Romen en jetant un faible regard noir sur son fils.

« Ah oui, » fit remarquer Lisa alors qu'elle et sa fille prenait place et qu'elle prenait conscience de la Une, « j'ai entendu Narcissa Malfoy en parler avec Mme Parkinson : il parait que le Ministère cherche à faire inculper le jeune Harry de ce qui c'est passé hier en plus des événements de l'année scolaire. Le Ministre refuse de croire au retour du Seigneur Noir même après la mort de la petite Weasley. »

Les jumeaux parurent scandalisés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre tandis que leur père serrait les poings de frustration.

« Mais enfin ! Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser en paix pour une fois ?! »

Au même moment, un énorme flash de lumière blanche "frappa" la maison et l'instant d'après, de puissants jappements de chiens se firent entendre devant la porte d'entré. Peur, stupéfaction, curiosité… tout ça se mélangeait alors que comme une seule personne, tout quatre se levèrent pour allez voir ce qu'il se passe. Dans le salon, Romen les arrêta et sortit sa baguette tout en s'approchant de la porte. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il en resta figé de stupeur.

Harry Potter était évanoui sur le pas de leur porte, couvert de plaies sanguinolente tandis qu'un énorme chien aux poils argentés (?) se tenait au-dessus de lui, semblant le protéger tout en jappant pour attirer leur attention. Le père de famille se repris bien vite et le souleva magiquement avant de se diriger en vitesse vers une des chambres à l'étage sans faire attention au chien qui le suivait.

« Lisa, appelle le médicomage de famille ! vite ! Les enfants, allez préparer de l'eau chaude et des gants de toilettes! »

Arrivé dans la chambre, il déposa le garçon sur le lit tendis que l'animal grimpait sur un fauteuil. Lentement, il commença à retirer les vêtements du garçon lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

« Oh seigneur! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandèrent les jumeaux en entrant dans la pièce avec un sceau et des gants de toilettes.

« C'est Mathias ! » fit-il en pointant le médaillon familial des Zabini qui était autour du coup du blessé.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Pourquoi Sirius est-il argenté au lieu de noir?_

_Comment Mathias est-il revenu chez sa famille?_

_Comment a-t-il atterrit dans la famille potter?_

_Qu'est-ce que le Ministère a l'intention de faire?_

_Pour avoir réponse à ces question, venez lire la suite!!_

_Review SVP_

_Misrel..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter**

**- La Prophétie de l'Équilibre -**

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux review anonymes**

_**adenoide:** Sirius n'a pas changé de couleur à cause de la lumière, la raison est à peu près expliqué dans le chap. Sirius n'a pas lu la lettre, il n'a eu le temps de lire que la dernière phrase: "tu n'es pas notre fils". Dumbledore et James ignorait la mort d'Harry, - est-ce que je l'ai dit dans la lettre ? - Lily est la seule à être au courant. Par contre, tu a raison, le ministère est réellement con ! ^^_

_**JTFLAM:** Ben... la v'la, la suite !! ^^_

_

* * *

_

_**Note**: C'est un chapitre court et j'espère que vous ne m'étripperez pas en voyant la fin..._

_BONNE LECTURE!!!!!_

**Chapitre 3**

Harry se réveilla dans un lieu des plus étranges : il était entouré de blanc. Il n'y avait ni sol ni plafond ou de paysage. Seulement un immense espace blanc. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans le fameux programme de chargement de la Matrix.

C'est seulement après une dizaine de minutes que l'adolescent remarque l'absence de son parrain et la présence d'un inconnu. Dans un premier temps, il cru se retrouver en face de son directeur tant la ressemblance était forte, mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas lui. Le vieil homme avait les cheveux et sa longue barbe totalement blanche, contrairement à Dumbledore qui les avait gris pâle; ses yeux étaient verts comme la forêt au lieu de bleu ciel, et il ne portait pas de lunettes en demi-lune. Un fait bizarre était son habillement : il portait une longue et vieille robe de druide blanchit et tenait entre ses mains un long bâton d'archidruide après lequel poussaient quelques lianes feuillues. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'un être lui ressemblant et ayant une tel prestance.

« Merlin… » hoqueta le garçon de stupéfaction.

« C'est bien moi, » répondit la légende.

« Mais… comment…? Où-où sommes-nous…? »

« Ça, mon petit, c'est à toi de me le dire… »

« Suis-je mort? » Harry semblait si déconcerté et perdu que cela fit rire le vieillard.

« Non, tu n'es pas mort… Cet endroit est _ton_ subconscient. »

« Mon subconscient ? On est dans ma tête ? »

« On peu dire ça, en effet. »

« Mais si on est dans ma tête, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était à moi de vous dire où l'on était si vous le saviez? » Demanda Harry un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

« Connais-tu l'inconscient collectif ? » questionna Merlin qui poursuivit après avoir reçut une réponse négative de la part du garçon. « L'inconscient collectif a réponse à tout. Lorsqu'une personne est dans un bon état d'esprit – en méditation, de préférence – le subconscient va chercher les réponses que tu ne connais pas dans l'inconscient collectif et les transmet à ton conscient. Après que tu sois tombé dans cet état comateux dans lequel tu es présentement, il a été facile pour moi de projeter mon esprit dans le tien par cet intervalle. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, mes propos étaient du au fait que nous sommes dans ta tête. Ce n'est pas moi qui ais décidé de te rencontrer dans cet espace vide, c'est toi! »

« Alors vous voulez dire que si je le voulais, nous pourrions être dans une forêt, près d'une immense chute d'eau coulant d'une falaise ? » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Harry et Merlin quittèrent leur "programme de chargement" pour se retrouver dans la jungle brésilienne devant des colonnes d'eau dévalant des parois escarpées. L'endroit, malgré le vacarme assourdissant, était des plus féerique. « Et bien, j'ai ma réponse! Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites là!? N'êtes-vous pas sensé être mort ? »

« Je suis ici parce que tu a été élu. Que je suis ton Protecteur et que je veux réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise il y a 11ans. »

« Expliquez-moi, parce que là, je suis tout perdu. »

« Je vais te demander de ne pas m'interrompe dans mes explications. Avant tout tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas ce que tu semble être : tu n'es pas un Potter. Il existe une prophétie qui existe depuis la nuit des temps : la Prophétie de l'Équilibre. L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, le blanc et le noir, le soleil et la lune, le nord et le sud… c'est la plus vieille loi du monde : l'équilibre entre les deux pôles. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Mais ça, les humain, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, semblent l'avoir oubliés. Il existe, par contre une famille de sorcier qui a su préserver cette loi. Depuis des centaines d'années, moi et mon jumeau veillons sur elle car elle possède toutes les caractéristiques pour avoir en son sein les élus. Alors, en ces temps sombres de guerre, lorsque toi et ta sœur êtes nés, nous vous avons accordés une grande attention. Et malheureusement, nos craintes se sont concrétisées. Le Sorcier Noir est venu pour vous tuer, mais il a raté son coup et ta jumelle s'en est retrouvée avec une grave blessure au visage. Elle serait morte si nous n'étions pas intervenus et pour vous protéger d'une possible autre attaque, mon frère et moi nous vous avons emmenés avec nous. Mon jumeau l'a soignée et emmené avec lui dans son domaine pour l'entraîner et qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec son nouvel handicap. Tant qu'à toi, je t'ai confié à la famille Potter. Leur fils venait de mourir de maladie et j'ai pensé que tu serais en sécurité avec eux : après tout, c'est une famille très puissante et bien entouré… Mais j'ignorais que Dumbledore croyait le jeune Potter au centre d'une autre Prophétie… Cette fois-là, j'ai empêché le sort de mort du Sorcier Noir de t'atteindre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te ramener à ta famille car le Sorcier Blanc est arrivé et t'a confier à ces Dursley, soi-disant pour une protection de sang… Celui-là aurait mieux fait d'apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires… »

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il en voulait à Merlin et à Dumbledore pour s'être retrouvé chez les Dursley, et de l'autre, il était fou de joie : il avait une famille ! Et une jumelle ! Mais il restait un point qui le chicotait encore.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me chercher chez les Dursley ? »

« Je ne peux agir que lorsque tu es en grand danger. Maintenant, je dois y aller : tu vas bientôt te réveiller et ce réveil risque d'être assez douloureux… »

En effet, le garçon commençait à entendre de faibles voix lointaines et le paysage disparaissait lentement, mais avant, il voulait savoir une dernière chose.

« Attendez ! Où est Sirius ?! »

« Il veille sur toi, » répondit Merlin en souriant. « Officiellement, il sera ton familier; officieusement, il sera ton gardien, ton garde du corps personnel. Il est déjà au courant et vous remarquerez par vous-même les changements apporté par ce nouveau rôle, » finit-il en disparaissant.

Le garçon sentit ensuite tout doucement la conscience lui reprendre…

_À suivre…_

_Alors ??? ça vous a plut ???_

_Ne vous inquietez pas, la vie de famille commence avec la suite ! ^^_

_**SONDAGE:** Que diriez-vous si Mathias(Harry) finissait avec Sirius? Après tout, ils vont être très proches désormais... En tout cas, si je le met en couples, je ne veux pas que ce soit avec Draco, Severus, Hermionne ou même Pansy: ils sont tous soit blanc, soit noir. Alors, si je le met en couple, ça surement être Yaoi. Je mets quelque choix et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (il va le reconnaître quand il va être prof, voir chap. 1 pour un indice: son comportement), les jumeaux Weasley (il va devenir assez proche de fred et george même si ils sont plus vieux) ou un autre ! Au choix !! Alors, en couples ou non ? _

_REVIEW SVP!!!!!!!_

_Misrel..._


	5. Fic En Pause!

**EN PAUSE!!**

Eh oui… je vais mettre cette fic en pause…

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui lisait cette fic aciduement… pour le peu de chapitre que j'avais réussi à pondre… DÉSOLÉE!!!!!

Mais je me suis rendu compte que deux fic en même temps était trop compliqué pour moi (je m'incline devant ceux qui en font beaucoup plus… lol^^) Surtout depuis que mes heures de travail ont augmenté et que je vais bientôt retourner à l'école, et là, j'aurais encore moins de temps…

Le point culminant qui fait que c'est cette fic que je met en pause et non L'Héritier de la Lune est que je ne sais plus du tout où je m'en vais… j'avais les idées de base (la prophétie, les Protecteur, la famille Zabini, Harry en Mathias, Sirius en gardien, Harry blessé, la guérison, les séquels…) et maintenant les futurs couples (c'est décidé! Dailleur je vais le dire plus loin…). Mais à part ça, RIEN!!!!! j'ignore totalement comment je vais m'arranger pour tuer voldy!! Et je sais seulement à peu près ce que j'avais l'intention de faire pour la troisième et la quatrième années... SNIF! Alors que j'ai de plus en plus d'idées pour l'Héritier de la Lune...^^

Alors je fais comme ça: je vais reprendre cette fic après avoir terminer l'autre! ou jusqu'à ce que mes idées affluent...

DONC! je vais vous donnez ici le résultat du sondage!! et _dommage_ pour ceux que ça dérange...

-Harry/Mathias: Au début, il sera avec les jumeaux Weasley et plus tard, il sera avec Sirius(pour de bon cette fois^^)

-Maylie: Avec Cédric. (j'avais prévu de la faire revenir pour le tournoi...)

-Blaise: Avec Théo!(ça va de soit^^)

-Bianca:... euh... elle je sais pas encore!

Bon maintenant, je vais **Répondre aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 3**

**adenoide: **qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Remus est une mitaine...? Et la couleur de Sirius n'est pas pour le protéger, c'est du à son nouveau rôle. ^^ Quant à l'âge des jumeaux, je croyais pourtant que c'était clair... bon ok c'était pas explicitement écrit, mais il suffisait de suivre les date... mais bon... Blaise et Bianca sont nés dans la ligne de temps originale (en 1980), c'est-à-dire, qu'ils ont le même âge que Draco, Ron, Hermy, et le vrai Harry... Tandis que Mathias et Maylie ont l'age de Ginny (1er aout 1981). Ce qui veux dire qu'ils avaient un mois quand Mathias à été envoyé chez les Potter (Lily l'a ensuite vieilli pour qu'il ait l'âge de son fils mourant) et trois mois le fameux jours d'halloween... Est-ce que c'est plus clair là? Sinon, merci pour le review! et Gomen^^

**JTFLAM**: Ben, les réponses aux sondage sont plus haut^^ Merci pour le review et Gomen^^

**Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor:** _sepdor d'où ça sort ça...^^_ pour les couples, les réponses sont plus haut et même si ça n'aurait pas été décidé, je n'aurait pas mit Mathias avec un serdaigle pour une certaine raison que je ne dirais pas mais que je vais laisser deviner... Il va rencontrer à peu près le même problème que Gabriel dans Une ténébreuse lueur d'espoir..^^ Mersi pour le review et Gomen^^

POUR LES REVIEW NON-ANONYME, SI IL Y EN A DONT J'AI PAS RÉPONDU, FAITE-LE MOI SAVOIR!!

MERCI POUR TOUT VOS REVIEW - ARIGATO! - ET DÉSOLÉE - SORRY - GOMEN!!!!!!


End file.
